


a not-guide at all, guide to fanart, an artform

by Ampera



Category: Soul Cartel (Webcomic)
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Multi, and sometimes less shitty fanart, basically a place for me to upload my shitty fanart, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ampera/pseuds/Ampera
Summary: Basically a place for me to upload my shitty fanart, and sometimes slightly less shitty.Will be updating sporadically, whenever inspiration hits me in the face, and also when a new, mysterious series makes its grand entrance. hehe(I should not be starting a new series, but here I am bish)





	1. (shitty) mermaid mephisto for everybody




	2. mephisto trying to look mysterious and kind of succeeding

updated version, yet again.

mephistopheles


	3. a kind of okay digital drawing of horse!cerberos, from Butterfly Roads

 


End file.
